the Arthur king
by Yuu Uchiha
Summary: Bueno, esta historia habla de que el rey Arturo y Mewrlín de hecho existieron, pero... ¿y si el rey Aergur hubiera sido Inglaterra y Merlin aquel que le enseño la magia? malresumen, lo se, pero entren a leer. Merlín x kid!Arthur, un poco de shota.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, traigo este pequeño fic que traía en mente, y no importaba que, no me lo podía sacar, se me ocurrió mientras veía "**_**la espada en la piedra**_**", siempre he pensado que el rey Arturo existió, y también Merlín, ¿no creen que sería interesante que Arturo fuera nuestro amado cejon Arthur y Merlín la persona que le enseño magia? Pues este es el fic resultado.**

**Veamos, pareja: OC x Arthur: Merlín x kid! Arthur (pero aclaro que un Merlín joven, sería extraño que fuera un anciano).**

**Advertencias: em… yo les aviso, no estoy segura si aparecerá algo, pero mejor le pongo K+, ya lo cambiare si en el fic sucede algo, aunque no creo.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-san, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer la historia, además, la leyenda del rey Arturo tampoco es mía ni Merlín, sin más, disfruten por favor.**

La conferencia mundial ya había acabado, para sorpresa de todos, esta vez con buenos resultados,

puesto que habían acordado un plan especial que se administraría en la mayoría de los gobiernos, pues que algunas naciones habían estado en contra.

Antes de salir Inglaterra se estiro un poco, sentarse junto a Grecia pasaba el sueño, quien lo diría.

Las naciones se retiraban lentamente, pero alguien se acerco a Inglaterra.

-Este… kungs Anglija... *–Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa, alguien le hablaba, pero no era ningún país con el que soliera hablar.

Pequeño, parte de un trío, lo veía siempre con Rusia, era Letonia.

-what happened Latvia?* –respondió intrigado, de hecho, no recordaba si alguna vez había hablado con él, ciertamente recordaba que era amigo de su hermano menor, Sealand, pero jamás había hablado con él, tampoco ninguno de los dos había aportado mucho a la reunión, así que realmente le intrigaba de que podría hablarle.

-Este, am… la otra vez que visite a Sea-kun a casa de Suecia-san –se estremeció el pequeño cuerpo recordando la cara del sueco- Sea-kun me mostro un cuento que viene de su casa, se llama "_la leyenda del Rey Arthur_" y la verdad me gusto mucho, es muy interesante… ¿Inglaterra?

Pero el inglés ya no lo escuchaba, sonrió con ternura ante esos recuerdos del pasado, cuando era un pequeño país y lo conoció… a ese "viejo"…

Los países que aun quedaban se quedaron impresionados de la linda risita que escapo de los labios de Inglaterra, era realmente algo extraño que el británico riera después de una conferencia como esa.

-Sí, es comprensible que te guste, pero sabes, esa historia no es una leyenda, en realidad es algo que realmente paso –le dijo sonriente al país báltico…

Si, aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, recordó cuando aprendió magia… cuando fue el rey de su propia tierra… pero sobre todo… recordó a ese hombre que fue lo más parecido a su primer amor…

**Bueno, y así este el primer capítulo, el resto será más largo y va a tratar ahora si de Merlín y Arthur y como paso la coa.**

**Si se preguntan cómo es Merlín, pues tengo una imagen mental de cómo es, pero este es el que más se le parece:**

. o este: user_images/T/TA/TAI/taijiyamiko/1178249100_

**Así es más o menos el Merlín que tengo en mente.**

**En fin, dejen reviews XD.**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter II, primer encuentro

_**Hola, gracias por los reviews XD, me hicieron muy feliz XD, Gracias a **_**nekomisakichan**** y a ****Hitori-chan por sus reviews, arigatou gozaimasu =3, sin más, el siguiente capi.**

Arthur llego a su casa con una inusual sonrisa, sus haditas y sus demás amigos se preocuparon un poco al verlo tan feliz después de la junta, normalmente llega gritando y maldiciendo por todo lo alto, despotricando especialmente contra ciertos rubios, pero al verlo tan feliz se alegraron, después de todo no estaba mal que el señor Inglaterra llegara feliz de vez en cuando.

Inglaterra por lo pronto se dirigió a su habitación y de su estante personal de libros (solo libros ingleses) saco su favorito, era un libro donde en la cubierta aparecía un chiquillo muy delgaducho, con cara un poco larga y rubio, junto a él aparecía un anciano de larga barba, con una túnica y sombrero puntiagudo… ese libro era: _The Arthur King Leyend._

Bajo a la cocina con el libro en brazos, lo dejo en una mesa y se puso a hacer te con scones, cuando termino fue a su sala, llego al sillón y tendió una cobija –hacia frio-, se acomodo, preparo su té y sus scones, y una vez acomodado tomo su libro, ese era en realidad la primera copia del libro, con mucho tiempo de antigüedad, in embargo, era el libro más valioso del inglés, y por lo tanto, el mejor preservado. Acaricio la tapa con cariño, y sonrió tímidamente, acaricio una vez más y dijo: -_y cyfnod y llyfr, caiff ei wrthdroi (*)  
_En seguida el libro empezó a brillar y a vibrar, Arthur lo soltó y este se elevo en el aire apenas unos centímetros, apareció un círculo mágico color dorado y el aire alrededor de él en espiral salió disparado, brillo y despidió chispitas, muchas de hecho, para después volver tranquilamente a las manos de Arthur, el libro había cambiado, ya no estaba la portada del niño y el anciano sentados en una roca ni tampoco su aspecto inmaculado, sino era un libro de tapa gruesa y marrón, con hojas sueltas y salidas, además de que contaba con una cerradura. El inglés sonio más ampliamente con notorio cariño.

-Flying Mint Bunny –llamo el inglés a su hadita.

En segundos apareció volando un conejo verde con alitas, revoloteo alrededor de Iggy, Arthur le enseño su mano izquierda, la cual tenía un extraño y hermoso anillo en el anular, yousei-san entendió el mensaje silencioso de su amo, y mágicamente brillo intensamente y se transformo en una hermosa llave de plata, la cual callo delicadamente en manos de Iggy, Arthur contuvo las ganas de llorar de la emoción que le producía esto, entonces, lentamente la metió en el libro, un enorme círculo mágico envolvió la habitación y un pequeño y mágico torbellino salió del libro… hasta que este se abrió.

Yousei-san volvió a la normalidad, y se fue volando al hombro de su amo, Iggy vio el libro, al fin abierto, su diario de ese tiempo… el diario que hace siglos que no abre…

Aun recordaba ese día, en el que lo conoció…

~ve~ ~ve~ ~ve~

Era casi medio día, lo sabían puesto que los hombres de esa tierra los perseguían a partir de esa hora. En los países de entonces Escocia, Gales, Irlanda (norte y sur) y sobre todo Inglaterra existía un caos y anarquía, puesto que no había nadie que gobernarse con toda y cada una de las letras de las palabras. Solo eran humanos, casi animales queriendo controlarse unos a otros y ostentar el poder… o al menos eso era lo que decía Alba (Escocia).

Hacía varios años que su madre, Britania, había desaparecido, sus hermanos mayores le dijeron que se había ido de viaje y dentro de un largo tiempo regresaría, y Arthur no tuvo más opción que criarse con sus hermanos en el bosque. Su madre siempre les había dicho que debían apartarse de los humanos hasta que fueran mayores.

Ahora Arthur aparentaba unos 11 años, sus hermanos Éire y Ulster unos 14, Cymru 15 y Alba 17, pero Alba había dicho que era mejor no juntarse con los humanos, y el, siendo un hermano menor le obedecía.

Cuando era ya casi el ocaso Arthur se canso de esconderse por los bosques de su hermano Cymru, y se cayó de sentón.

-¿Qué te pasa mocosa? ¿Quieres que esos apestosos humanos te atrapen? –pregunto Alba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-ag… no… uf… ya me canse…

-Pues no me interesa, ponte de pie y camina.

Pero él decidió que por una vez no haría lo que le dijera Alba, no lo entendía, a veces era bueno y amable –como antes de la desaparición de Britania o poco después de ella- y otras era un bastardo completo- ¡NO!-dijo el cansado ingles… y eso provoco la ira escocesa, termino con el pequeño ojiverde atado a un árbol, acompañado de su conejito blanco.

-Quédate allí entonces, Anglia, si tanto quieres ser encontrado por los estúpidos humanos, entonces quédate aquí.

-Alba –comenzó Cymru- no creo que debas dejar así como así a Anglia, y si…

-Tienes razón Cymru –entonces saco una de sus dagas de su traje celta y se la lanzo al ingles, hiriéndole la mejilla.

-¡Alba! –gritaron Ulster, Éire y Cymru.

-Basta, andando.

-Her-mano… -pero al ver que su hermano mayor se aleja se comenzó a revolver en las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban al árbol- ¡Alba! –grito el niño, pero su hermano hizo oídos sordos y se fue junto con sus hermanos, dejándole a él y a su conejito solos en el bosque al ocaso y con hambre.

Después de llorar y patalear se rindió, su estomago gruñía y maldecía al escocés y a sus hermanos por dejarlo abandonado…

Y entonces ocurrió, lo conoció en ese momento. Un silbido vino de los arboles, y para terror del niño rubio una sombra encapuchada salió de los arbustos. Un humano, pensó con miedo, y es que él tenía miedo, sus hermanos le contaban cosas terribles de ellos y la razón por la que debían ocultarse de ellos… y ahora, frente a él había un humano, se lo llevaría y lo aprisionaría en un castillo, y cuando se enterara que era la representación de las tierras bajas del reino ese sujeto se convertiría en el rey…

Tembló asustado, grito a sus hermanos que lo rescataran, que había aparecido un humanos… pero nadie llego, su conejo se escondió detrás del árbol, y él, sin poder moverse, servido en bandeja de plata.

El extraño encapuchado se le acerco con sigilo, Arthur lloraba de miedo… y unas cálidas manos le limpiaron las mejillas, abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, pero solo vio la oscuridad que la capucha daba al rostro. La mano del desconocido paso por su herida, recito unas palabras que no reconoció, pero estaba seguro que eran galesas, y su herida sintió curarse.

-¿pero que hace un niño amarrado a un árbol? Eso no está bien –dijo el extraño, por su voz debía ser un anciano.

A continuación tomo la daga y rompió las cuerdas, tomando delicadamente al ojiverde para que no se diera de bruces con la tierra.

-gra-gracias –dijo sonrojado Anglia.

-de nada, dijo el viejo descubriéndose el rostro, tal como pensó, era un hombre anciano, de más de 70 años, con una barba larga y plateada, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y un gran bigote, muy arrugada su piel, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus hermosos ojos, de un misterioso color que jamás había visto…

-Me llamo Merlín –dijo sonriendo…

**¿Qué tal? Al fin su primer encuentro, dejen reviews.**

**(*)significa el hechizo del libro, que quede revertido, en gales.**

**Este es un diseño aproximado de la llave y el anillo:**

increible-anillo-de-plata-925-con-topacio-mistico- top017_MLA-F-3570949738_

y

is/image/Forzieri/320x320/prdm_ ** (pero en vez de rojo verde).**

**Dejen muchos reviews, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias XD.**

**Los nombres usados son los que Escocia, Gales, los Irlandas e Inglaterra tenían en ese entonces (según yo).**

**Creo que la historia no será muy histórica, a menos que quieran aportar algo de ese tiempo XD**


End file.
